you had him at hello
by lkomaeda
Summary: "So, city boy, can i take your breath away?" /an au where ciel is rich and from the city, and alois is gross from the country, and they find some sort of relationship after alois jumps on ciel's boat at a fair, and everything kinda goes downhill from there/ (cielois, claude/sebastian and poly luka w the triplets, and grell and lizzie will probably be lesbians too idk shhh)


_okay, so! before you actually read this, please listen up! i havent written any fanfiction in a while, due to a lot of reasons, so i know that this first chapter probably isn't my best, but please bear with that!_

_i also know that my characterisation of a lot of the characters isn't that great, but i'm still not used to writing stuff after such a long time, so i'm really quite bad at anything writing related right now haha. BUT, please enjoy and if you wanna give me some tips on how to get back into writing well!_

**_also; i do call grell a 'she' in this fic, as i have always seen grell as trans within the anime and manga, bc she constantly asks to be referred to as 'she'! please don't be rude, as i and many other people see her as a transgender woman and pls just appreciate that! _**

_other than that, please enjoy, and have a nice day!_

* * *

Before we start anything, it should be noted that this isn't a love story. Of course, it's about two people, who were hopelessly and desperately in love with each other, but in no way is this a love story.

And our story (most _definitely _not a love story) starts at a fair, on a saturday night at the beginning of summer, with two groups of friends.

The first group, consists of six people. Alois, a 17 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes that no one can ever seem to look away from. (They think it's some sort of hypnosis trick, but they really can't be sure.) His brother, Luka, who is two years younger than him with brown hair and equally as hypnotising eyes. (_Seriously, _this has to be some sort of trick.) There's the triplets, Thompson, Canterbury and Timber, who rarely speak, and have hair that kind of looks like the colour of a plum. The last part of the group is Claude, who usually ends up becoming the mother to each of them, with his glasses that are too small for his face and monotone voice. They all think they're invincible, and truthfully they probably are.

The next group, contains only four friends, and all of them are probably the kind of people you would punch in the face if you held a conversation with them for more than five minutes. The queen of the group, Ciel, reminds everyone of a small dog, but he'll deny any resemblance he has to a chihuahua and instead kick you in the shins. (Thats as far as he can reach, he's really short.) Sebastian, who is Ciel's best friend, and who sometimes gets too distracted by cats to remember his own name. His cousin, Lizzy, who will not hesitate to punch someone in the throat, despite her politeness and cute fashion sense. And then there's Grell, who is... Grell. No one can find any words to describe her, apart from maybe loud, or 'wears too much mascara'. None of them are as fancy as they think they are, really.

Neither of the groups expected to meet, and none of them really wanted to, honestly.

But then the country fair happened, and with Grell insisting on dragging Ciel along with her, and with Alois and Luka dragging Claude, a disaster was bound to happen.

* * *

"So," Grell says, skipping along as she happily eats a small bag of popcorn. "How many of us are hunting for boys tonight?"

Sebastian groans, and Ciel slaps Grell on the arm. "Hopefully none of us."

"But Ciel! Tonight is _the _night! This place is like a gallery of pretty boys for us, we're destined to find love!"

"I really wouldn't call 'making out behind the hot dog stand for twenty minutes' love," Ciel snorts. "But if thats what you like then go for it."

Everyone laughs, and Grell feels like she _should _be offended, but she really isn't.

"That was one time!" She yells, flapping her arms. "And it wasn't a hot dog stand, it was a _popcorn _stand!"

They all sigh, and continue walking.

* * *

"Y'know Alois, maybe it's time you got a boyfriend for yourself."

"_No,_" Alois sighs, pushing his hair back, "I told you, I'm perfectly happy alone!"

"No, you really aren't..." Luka replies, rolling his eyes at his brothers groaning.

Alois lets out another sigh as he hears the triplets agree with Luka. He's never understood their relationship, having four people involved, but as long as his brother is happy, he guesses he can deal with it.

"Just because _you _have three boyfriends to yourself, doesn't mean you need to force a relationship on me! Besides, you know what people would think." He sighs, leaning against the wall and pulling his cigarettes from his pocket.

"Why do you care so much? Does it really matter what they think?"

Alois groans again, and blows out smoke as he waves to Claude, coming across the small bridge towards them. "To me, it does. I'm not like you! You never care what anyone thinks, you're so happy with everything, but I cant just _not _care. Other people matter too much to me."

The conversation ends when Claude shows up, and they all race towards the fair entrance, and Alois lets out a screech whenever Claude trips him up and watches him land in a pile of leaves.

* * *

They first notice each other while Ciel is in the line for the rowing boats, standing with some candy floss and his arm around a blond girl. Alois grabs Luka and pulls him aside.

"Luk, you know everyone, right?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, well, who is he? The one in line with the blue hair?" Alois points towards the line, where Ciel is standing laughing with Sebastian.

"I don't know his name, but I've seen him around. He's rich, like, really rich. He comes from a posh family, why?"

Luka looks up at his brother, and sees a familiar shine in his eyes as he stares at the boy across the grass. "You want him, don't you?"

Alois has already mumbled a quick "Yes." before he runs across the field, jumping to a stop beside the line.

"Hey," He says, causing the group to turn around and face him.

He tries not to let the soft laughter get to him, and forces the anxiety away.

"Um..." Leaning over the small metal fence, he gets closer to Ciel and tries to smile, hopefully trying to look less awkward and more attractive. (It didn't work.) "Wanna go on a date?"

"...No."

The rest of the group laughs, and Ciel goes to turn away.

"Why not?!" Alois questions, trying to seem as confident as possible, although he isn't sure it's working.

"Because... I don't want to?" Ciel replies, laughing as the group is told that they're next on the boats. "Besides," he says, smirking back as he walks away. "I wouldn't even consider you unless you can take my breath away."

Alois sighs and watches them leave, and in a sudden burst of confidence, has the worst idea he's had in a while.

He backs off a little, before running towards the fence, leaping right over it and jumping onto the front of the boat, which has already started moving. He makes Ciel scream, and Sebastian drops his popcorn into the water.

"What the hell are you _doing!?_" Ciel screeches, clutching his heart as if Alois' stunt may have just given him a heart attack. The adrenaline gets the better of him, and he leans in closer towards the blue haired boy.

"So, city boy... Can I take your breath away?" He says, smirking and twirling his hair.

"Try it." Ciel replies, and then Alois is closer and then lips are on his and then-

Oh my god, he's being kissed. This boy is kissing him. After a moment of confusion, Ciel finally regains the ability to move, and grabs the blond boys arm. Alois gets excited, thinking Ciel might actually kiss back, but suddenly theres movement and it's wet and Ciel _did not just do that._

But he did, and now Alois is in the water and he's _soaking wet _and Ciel is crying with laughter, and rather than being angry, Alois focuses on how pretty the boy looks when he laughs.

"We're going to the movies on monday, bring your friends. I'll go out with you then."

Alois smiles, probably the biggest smile anyones ever seen on him, and flips the wet hair out of his face. "Wait! What's your name?"

The blue haired boy smiles, and gives a small wave to Alois as the boats moves past him.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

And with that, he's gone.


End file.
